1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a solar cell and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuels, such as coal and petroleum, are used as energy sources.
However, fossil fuels are being exhausted and reportedly cause global warming and environmental pollution. Solar light, tidal power, wind power, geothermal heat and other forms of sustainable energy are being studied as alternative energy sources for replacing fossil fuels.
Among them, technology for converting solar light into electricity takes the lead. Various materials and devices are being developed for solar cells that convert solar light into electricity. Recently, organic solar cells using polymers have been developed. Although the organic solar cells may be light-weight, less costly and versatile, ones developed thus far have poorer efficiency than inorganic solar cells.